


Fifty shades of Messed up

by AribaYT



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AribaYT/pseuds/AribaYT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story begins when Christian walks into Ana's apartment while Leila is holding Ana at gunpoint. After being told to leave Ana has witnessed some things that went down between Christian and Leila in other words, Ana has witnessed Christian cheating on her or so she thinks. An outraged Ana get's drunk and ends up getting revenge by cheating back on Christian.............. with Ethan. When Christian find out, what will happen to his and Ana's relationship, will they fix it or will they both be to heartbroken to try and fix the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of Messed up

Chapter 1  
Ana’s POV  
“Ana, get out! Go with Taylor” Christian yelled at me. But I just couldn’t move. Just seeing him there with Leila reminded me of what I couldn’t give to him; it reminded me that I’ll never be good for him. “GET THE FUCK OUT ANASTASIA!” he yelled, but still, my legs refused to function. “Taylor, take her out to the car, now!” Christian barked at Taylor, and with that Taylor scooped me up into his arms and carried me out to the car.   
He put me down in front of the door, but I just couldn’t get in the car. All I kept seeing was Christian and Leila in front my eyes. “Taylor, please let me go back inside!” I begged him. “Sorry Ana, you know I can’t do that and I’m sorry about Leila, she keeps dodging our chances at helping her, she’s unstable.” He kept apologizing, but the only thing I could think about was what Christian could possibly be doing with Leila inside my apartment. “OK if I can’t go inside, can I at least look through the window to see what’s going on?”   
I could tell that Taylor was about to say no and don’t get me wrong I was growing really fond of him, but who the fuck was he to tell me what I could and couldn’t do at MY apartment. So I marched up to the window located right in the center of the living room and had to tiptoe to see in, but what I saw was the end of me. There was the man I love, kissing the woman who only a few minutes ago had me at gunpoint. I watched as he started kissing her neck and pinching her nipple just like how he does to me. I watched as the obvious bulge in his pants grew larger and larger, the way it did when he was with me. I watched as the man who made me promise not to leave him again, stand there and make out with another woman. As I continued watching, I became aware of someone standing close behind me, turning around I realize that it is none other than Taylor. The look on his face says that he is almost as shocked as I am. Almost.  
“Ms. Steele-” he started, but I cut him off “Don’t even bother Taylor, I’m leaving. Don’t tell Christian that I saw that, just tell him that I left.” As I said those words it dawned on me that I had nowhere to go. I obviously can’t stay in my apartment and Escala was out of the question. Kate was still on vacation with Elliot. “Taylor, can you take me to a hotel? If you don’t want to that’s fine. I know that your loyalty is with Christian.” I asked. “Of course Ana, I can’t believe that he would do this to you. You saved him from himself, anyone can see that, you made him a better version of himself” As Taylor said these words, I started to break down, refusing to believe them. “If he truly gave a fuck about me he wouldn’t be doing what he’s doing right now.” During all this chaos, I’d completely forgotten the reason we’d come here in the first place, Ethan. “Where’s Ethan?” I Asked Taylor and right on cue, a cab pulled up in front the apartment and Ethan jumps out.  
“Ana what’s wrong?” Ethan asks as he approaches, no doubt noticing my red, swollen eyes. “I’ll explain later Ethan; right now I just want to get the fuck out of here.” I said. “I thought I was staying here?” he asked. “No, Christian’s in there with his ex sub-” I stopped. I almost said the word submissive but then I realized that she’s not his EX sub, considering the fact that he’s in there right now fucking her. “His ex sub what? This isn’t making any sense Ana.” Ethan said. “I know, I know, come with me, I’m going to a hotel.”  
Narrator’s POV  
And with that, Taylor took Ana and Ethan to the Heathman Hotel and paid for two separate rooms for them. He once again apologized to Ana about the whole situation and went back on his way to Ana’s apartment. Ana and Ethan checked into their rooms but Ana insisted that Ethan stay in her room with her because she couldn’t manage to be alone. 

Ana’s POV  
“What the fuck is going on Ana?!” Ethan demanded. As I recalled the events of the evening to him, I couldn’t help but to start crying again. “It’s ok Ana. Everything will be ok” Ethan comforted, but that only made me cry more. When I was all cried out, Ethan got up and then returned with two glasses of whiskey and one handed it to me. “Let’s get drunk Steele!” he said. It was the best offer I’d been presented with for the day. After my fifth glass, Ethan got up to refill our glasses, when he handed it back to be refilled, our hands touched and something had just transpired between us. I don’t know what came over me but I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. At first he responded but then he froze and pulled away. “Ana, stop.” he said, but his eyes where saying something else. “Ethan, please I need this!” I begged. “ Ana, I’ve had a crush on you since we first met, but then I saw how happy you where with Christian and I know he’s fucked up but I don’t think you’re thinking clear right now and I don’t want to be your fall back plan.” He exclaimed. “You’re not my fall back plan Ethan, Please! I want this, I want you!” I pulled his lips back to mine and this time he didn’t resist. In fact, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up on him. I could feel his erection growing, from hat I could feel, he wasn’t as big as Christian but he still had a respectable size. “Ethan, bedroom, now!” I said and he whisked me away to the bedroom………

The Morning After   
As I opened my eyes, the bright sunlight beaming through the windows made me shut them back quickly. Only then did I realize that my head was pounding. Ughhh! I have a hangover. Opening my eyes again, slowly this time, I sat up and noticed my clothes scattered around the room, but there was also male clothing. Only then did I realize that I wasn’t the only person in the bed. I turned my head slowly to the right and took in the blonde haired, green eyed man that was staring at me. Just as recognition kicked in, memories from the night before flooded back to me. HOLY FUCKKKKK!! I HAD SEX WITH ETHAN.


End file.
